I Had A Nightmare
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Nick is trying to share an intimate moment with his tired boyfriend, only for it to be ruined by his two year old sister running into the room and ruining the moment.


**Hey Guys!**

**So here is a story that I have had saved for ages and couldn't finish for some reason.**

**So I managed to write the end while babysitting. Do you know how awkward it was to write this when there were two kids constantly trying to look at your laptop?**

**Anyway enjoy! I have a really crappy day where everything kept going wrong so tell me what you think!**

**Love always, Squiggle xoxo**

* * *

Nick awoke from a quite pleasant dream, he wasn't sure what had stirred him from his slumber but he wasn't happy about it; that was for sure. As mentioned, the brunette was having an amazing dream, but perhaps _pleasurable _would be a more appropriate way to describe the dream. The brunette couldn't remember the specifics of his dream; all he could recollect was that he was alone with Jeff in a secluded alcove in a less travelled part of Dalton. The brunette wasn't much of an exhibitionist apart from the occasional kiss in front of close friends or people he trusted but the thrill of being caught in his dream had left him feeling horny as hell. Along with not getting to experience the fun part of his dream, his prominent hard on was starting to get painful.

Nick slowly opened his eyes, searching for the time displayed of his clock on his night stand. 3:34am.

'_Great'_ he thought sarcastically to himself. It was going to take him forever to fall back asleep if he had to take care of his little problem. A devilish grin grew upon his face as a thought occurred to him. The brunette turned his head, his smirk spreading further when he saw his boyfriend asleep facing away from him. He wondered how he had gotten over there when he distinctly remembered Jeff falling asleep against his chest when they were watching a movie.

Nick couldn't help but think to himself that his boyfriend was truly beautiful. It was almost unfairly so but he always relished in the jealous stares when people found out that Jeff was taken or when the blonde would hold his hand in front of them just to prove the point further. He reached his arm over and wrapped it securely around his boyfriend's waist before tugging him over against his chest. The blonde groaned quietly as he was pulled before settling again. Nick smirked triumphantly when he noticed Jeff's loose fitting shirt askew on his shoulder, exposing more skin. He started placing kisses there as he let his hands splay over Jeff's side before moving to kiss up his boyfriend's neck. As Nick gradually moved his hand from Jeff's side towards his stomach, he started to wake from his sleep. Jeff turned his head to see Nick smiling next to him.

"Whatya doin'?" he slurred sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Nick would have considered the action to be cute if he wasn't so horny. He ignored the question and continued his work on Jeff's neck. After a moment when the boy had become aware of the situation, he groaned agitatedly and pushed Nick off of him. The brunette was not easily deterred as he tried to get back to his previous spot. Jeff sighed in annoyance when he felt Nick wrap a leg over his thighs, pulling him close and try to kiss him. Jeff pushed Nick's face away when their lips came into contact and looked up at him with a sleepy death glare.

"Nick I'm trying to sleep, go away," Jeff ordered emphatically as he tried to roll over onto his stomach and fall back asleep. The brunette pouted before returning his lips back to Jeff's shoulder before travelling up the column of his neck. The blonde turned from tolerating his boyfriend's affection to sleep deprived bitch mode in mere seconds. Jeff rolled onto his back and glared face to face with Nick. Nick had seen this face many times before but he just couldn't place why it was being used in this context.

"Nick, I don't care if you're hard," Jeff stated icily, _how did he know I was hard?_ "I can feel it," Jeff told, answering his unspoken question. "I am tired and I want to go to sleep and I don't care if I have to sleep on the couch to get a peaceful night rest and I will if it comes to that. So leave me alone," Jeff told as he punctuated each word carefully, trying to convey just how serious he was. Nick felt his bottom lip jut out in disappointment at being rejected.

"Why not?" Nick asked petulantly, resisting the urge to grind against Jeff at that moment, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Maybe it has something to do with it being 3:30 in the freaking morning and I am extremely tired which you aren't taking into consideration," Jeff rebuked, Nick gazed at the blonde curiously. He lightly stroked Jeff's hair off his face and smiled when he didn't see him recoil at his touch, seeming to have a comforting effect on him.

"Why are you so tired?" Nick asked sweetly, momentarily forgetting his prior mission. Jeff sighed agitatedly before melting back against his pillow, gazing into Nick's eyes as the brunette continued to stroke his hair.

"Well last night I stayed up until 2am finishing that stupid assignment for that bitch of a teacher," Nick had to bite back a smile, he had received many text messages from him throughout the night asking various questions like_ 'why can't the school just burn 'down', 'if I egg her house I won't have to hand my assignment in right?', 'how the hell is analysing a stupid book even going to help me when I finish school?'_ just to name a few. "So then I forgot that I agreed to go on an hour long run with Thad at 6am which was really dumb, we were going to go to The Lima Bean afterwards but there was a note on the door saying that they weren't opening until 12 so I couldn't even get my morning coffee-."

"That explains why you were so cranky in Maths this morning," Nick teased, Jeff sneered.

"Shut up!" Jeff snapped, causing Nick to titter "then I was singled out in Biology when the teacher could obviously tell that I had no idea what she was talking about then I was given detention. Plus Warblers practice was after school and-,"

"You were constantly dancing for two hours showing Flint the dance steps because he couldn't get them down right," Nick said remembering the practice, mostly staring at how his boyfriend's body moved in a way that he was entranced by and was kicking himself for not noticing up until now how tired he looked. As if that wasn't bad enough, Jeff's bad day still continued.

"So after practice you told me to come over and stay the night, so I went back to my dorm to grab my things." Jeff said with a sneer; Nick knew what was coming next. "So I come here and you are nowhere to be found."

"I'm sorry-."

"Oh you should be because I had to endure a forty five minute conversation with your father and you know how much he _loves _me," Jeff spoke sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Nick repeated.

"Yeah well that doesn't really cut it Nick because Hayley started crying when your father and I got into a fight and he started yelling at me. She was so afraid of your father that I had to hold her and calm her down. She wouldn't stop until you came home," Jeff told hastily. Nick remembered, it was an odd scene to come home to Jeff cuddling his little three year old sister to his chest trying to soothe her while the blonde stared at him with a spiteful glower. Hayley reached out for Nick and stayed latched onto him for most of the night. After they ate dinner, Hayley having to sit on her brother's knee for its duration and had put her to bed, staying with her until she fell asleep.

"Jeff I'm really sorry but after you left practice Wes needed to talk to me. He is thinking about giving me a solo for when we go to regionals and wanted to do a few run throughs of the song before he let me go," Nick explained, Jeff gazed at him curiously with a slight hint of adoration.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff asked sweetly, pride seeping into his voice as he smiled sleepily at Nick, reaching up to entangle their hands which were still stroking his hair.

"I really wanted to tell you but I wanted to get Hayley to calm down and by that time I forgot all about telling you. I remembered halfway through watching the movie but I noticed you had fallen asleep," Nick explained as he leant down to kiss Jeff.

"That movie sucked anyway," Jeff informed, Nick froze an inch away from the blonde's lips and stared.

"Are you kidding me? Avatar is the best!" Nick shouted indignantly. Jeff clamped a hand over his mouth and looked over at the closed door.

"Shh! Do you want your father to come in here?" Jeff whispered hastily, the brunette shook his head profusely. Jeff craned his neck, he swore he could hear something; he just wasn't entirely sure what it was though.

"Regardless, I'm going back to sleep so you'll have to… take care of your little problem by yourself" Jeff said gesturing lazily with his hand.

"Pfft little," Nick muttered with an eye roll.

"Look I don't have the energy to stroke your ego, I'm going to sleep," Jeff said once again as he turned to his side, trying to get into a comfortable position. Nick frowned and wrapped his arms around the other boy's torso as he sighed angrily.

"But baby,!" Nick groaned quietly.

"Nope," Jeff said with finality, trying to ignore Nick's desperate advances.

"Come on please, I'll do anything!" Nick told. Jeff turned his head, peeking an eye open at Nick as he pursed his lips in consideration.

"Anything, you say?" Jeff asked, intrigued. Nick nodded feverishly; he gently pushed the blonde on to his back and lay on top of him.

"Yes anything! I'll buy you flowers, or do your homework for a week, clean your room, make you breakfast in bed, I'll blow yo-."

"Take me out," Jeff interrupted sleepily.

"What?" Nick asked confusedly.

"To dinner. Take me out on a date; it's been so long since we have been on one. You either stay in my dorm on the weekends or I come here. We never go out any more and I think we are too young to be cooped up all the time. So take me out on a date," Jeff concluded, Nick scrunched his face up at the idea.

"If I do this, I'll have to pay for everything don't I?" Nick asked with a heavy sigh.

"Of course you have to pay for everything! I don't even want to do this. Can't you wait until tomorrow so we both can enjoy this?" the blonde asked with a yawn. Nick shook his head with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine," Jeff muttered disgruntled. He lay himself straight on the bed with an exasperated expression "take me, do your worst." Nick rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatics before he leant down and kissed him on the lips. The brunette continued to kiss him but pulled back with an annoyed countenance when his boyfriend wouldn't kiss him back. He was greeted with a proud smirk from the blonde.

"Is something wrong?" Jeff asked innocently.

"As if you don't know," Nick said sarcastically, "can you at least kiss me back. It feels really strange otherwise."

"I have to do everything don't I?" Jeff muttered with annoyance as he leant up to meet the brunette's lips.

"Much better," Nick mumbled against the blonde's lips before he leant them back into the mattress. Nick noticed as much as Jeff had claimed to not want to participate, he seemed pretty into it at the moment. The brunette started out by lightly pressing his lips against Jeff's, the passion between them increasing when Jeff squeezed Nick's ass, pulling them together to create friction.

"Who's horny now?" Nick teased as he nipped at Jeff's lower lip before leaving a teasing trail of kisses down the column of the blonde's neck. The brunette had a feeling that his boyfriend was about to rebuke but was silenced when Nick bit down on the hollow of his collarbone. Hearing the blonde trying to muffle a moan made his imperious smirk grow as he slid his hand under his boyfriend shirt before trying to tug it over his head. The blonde grabbed Nick's hand with a vice like grip and stopped him in his tracks.

"No, no, no it's freezing cold so my shirt is staying on," Jeff said adamantly probably enjoying the way his boyfriend's face fell so dramatically way too much.

"But come on! Seeing you naked is my favourite activity!" Nick spoke petulantly as he tried to tear off the blonde's shirt once again only to be stopped.

"Nope not going to happen," Jeff told as he fixed his shirt sleepily. The brunette pouted and played with the hem of the shirt.

"At this rate, I'll be taking you to McDonalds or somewhere just as generic and cheap. This sucks for you since I was considering taking you to Breadstix or a fancy restaurant," Nick informed childishly, his triumphant smirk was instantly gone when he saw his boyfriend shrug.

"It's free food either way, besides you'll still have to pay for the movie tickets and anything else that my heart desires," Jeff said knowingly.

"God I hate you," Nick said before capturing his boyfriend's lips in a passionate kiss knowing that the blonde was right. Jeff chuckled against his lips before placing his hand on the back of the brunette's neck and bringing him closer. The shorter boy rolled their hips together and felt his boyfriend gasp against his lips before he attached them to the brunette's lips. He closed his eyes when he felt Jeff start to create a hickey on his collarbone, the soft nips and gentle sucks on his skin felt wonderful. The brunette couldn't wait any longer and brought the blonde's lips back to his. He was just about to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth when he pulled away; Nick was ready to groan in frustration. He knew Jeff claimed to not want to have any part of this but this was starting to get ridiculous.

"Do you hear that?" Jeff asked, as he strained his neck to hear clearer. Even if the brunette did hear something he wasn't about to let his boyfriend know.

"No not a thing," Nick said, as he started to kiss Jeff again only to be pushed away.

"Seriously, you didn't hear that? It sounded like someone crying," Jeff explained.

"Jeff please can we worry about that later?" Nick asked agitatedly, Jeff relented somewhat reluctantly.

"Ok sure, I probably just imagined it," Jeff conceded. He attached his lips back to his boyfriend, seemingly distracted with his thoughts. The brunette regained his boyfriend's attention when he trailed his kisses down his stomach as he submerged under their blankets. He smiled delightedly when he felt the blonde tightly grasped the bed sheet when he began to kiss his inner thighs over the soft fabric of his sweat pants. Tracing wet kisses along the waist band of his Calvin Klein underwear, Nick slowly shimmies the garment down. Jeff squirmed in anticipation, his breathing slowly turning ragged. Torturously unhurried the brunette licks the underside of his boyfriend's cock before popping the head into his mouth. The blonde tries to suppress a moan but fails. Nick proceeded to deepen unaware that the door had opened until it smacks back against the wall and a cry fills the room. In surprise Jeff accidently jerks up and partially choke his boyfriend whilst swiftly pulling up his sweat pants as the brunette coughs and tries to regain his breath.

Nick pulls the blanket off over his head to see his little sister, tear tracks glistening on her cheeks as she sniffs pitifully. Jeff glared up at the boy on top of him with an 'I told you so' look before turning to the little girl.

"Hayley baby what's wrong?" Jeff asked in concern.

"I…I had a nightmare," Hayley sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Can I sleep with you?" A silent conversation passed between the teen boys, Nick would give anything to finish what they had started but his little sister was extremely important to him and Jeff agreed.

"Of course sweet heart, why don't you grab your toy and then come back here ok?" Nick placated, with a tearful nod the small girl exited the room. As soon as she was gone, the brunette slumped on his back, slamming his head on the pillow as the reality of the situation sunk in. the dark headed boy smiled widely before he laughed at how ridiculous it all was. The blonde scowled at him as he adjusted his clothes before smacking his shoulder.

"What?" Nick grinned.

"Don't what me, you know exactly what I mean," Jeff sneered.

"Oh is someone sexually frustrated?" Nick mocked, when the blonde raised his hand again, he apologised.

Hayley returned quickly, her little plush cow toy she had dubbed 'Mr Moo' stuck under her arm with her pacifier in her mouth. Jeff lifted the tiny girl on to the bed and set her between them. Hayley snuggled into the blonde's chest, clutching his shirt and toy in one hand as she steadily fell back asleep. The couple were lying down, Nick comfortingly stroking his sister's hair hoping to give her a peaceful sleep while Jeff lightly wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. The brunette looked up with a tired grin.

"You know," he started, pausing as he yawned, "She's in my spot, I usually sleep right there," he said pointing at the left side of the blonde's chest, "so I can hear your heat beat as I try to sleep."

"That and you have no grasp on what personal space is," Jeff said cheekily, Nick sarcastically laughed, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. When he leant back he didn't return to his previous spot like Jeff thought he would, he hovered above him and the now asleep Hayley, running his fingers softly through the blonde's hair and smiled.

"Hey Jeff, have you ever thought about it before?" Nick asked as he briefly looked down at the young girl.

"Thought about what honey?"

"Having kids? We have basically raised Hayley since my father is always away on business and my step mom is either drinking or gets the nanny to look after Hayley when she wants to go out. You tried to comfort Hayley earlier when she wouldn't stop crying and she was scared if it wasn't either of us with her."

"As much as I love Hayley, I don't want kids right now. Who knows maybe when our careers are established and we have lived a little, it's possible but maybe at least for another ten years or so. If we are still together then," Jeff teased.

"We'll always be together," Nick told adamantly, Jeff smirked and kissed his boyfriend's lips. When his boyfriend and little sister drifted back to sleep, he watched them for a moment. He could see his boyfriend, hopefully future husband asleep on the couch with their young son or daughter on his chest asleep when he returned from work and he couldn't wait for it to happen.

* * *

**So tell me what you think or even leave a review of a good story to read either Niff or Klaine. I dont even mind if you self promote. **


End file.
